The present invention relates to ultrasound diagnostic imaging systems, and in particular to methods and systems for controlling the acoustic signal bandwidth in such systems.
Hedberg U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,285, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses an improved receive signal processing path for a ultrasound diagnostic imaging system. This improved processing path utilizes programmable linear or nonlinear filters to provide an enhanced image for display.
The present invention is directed to improved systems for controlling one or more programmable filters included in the receive signal processing path of such an imaging system.